This invention relates to a unique connecting system for fastening pierceable materials together. In particular, the invention relates to a unique connector and insertion tool for fastening corrugated board (commonly called "cardboard") and/or foamboard together. The connecting system is designed from the standpoints of safety and ease of use so that it can be used by children. The connectors can be reused over and over again and many varied types of structures and enclosures can be made with them.
There are numerous known connecting devices and systems which can be used to fasten together pieces of corrugated board and the like. Most of them have one or more deficiencies, however, which have prevented their widespread use or application. Some of the connectors are disposable (can only be used one time) or are permanent once installed (cannot be removed and reused). Other connectors have a plurality of parts or require the initial time consuming procedure of first cutting holes or slots in the materials. Still other connectors do not provide a solid connection, are difficult to use, or require a plurality of tools in order to insert and secure the connectors in place. Moreover, most of the known connectors are either too sharp or dangerous for children to work with, or are too difficult and frustrating for them to use.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the above described deficiencies and disadvantages with existing connectors and connecting mechanisms. It is another object of the invention to provide a connector which is inexpensive, easy to use, can be reused repeatedly without losing its integrity or fastening ability, and is safe for children to use. It is a further object of the invention to provide an insertion tool for the connectors which is easy to use, can be used with one hand, and is safe and fun for children to use.
The above and other objectives of the invention are achieved by the unique connectors and insertion tool described and claimed herein. The connectors are shaped somewhat like screws with an enlarged head on one end and a screw-like thread along the outer surfaces of the shank. Unlike screws, however, the connectors are hollow and have safe (non-sharp) insertion ends. The insertion tool has a handle secured to a non-sharp elongated shaft or piercer. The shaft is adapted to fit inside the hollow channel of the connectors, be releasably secured thereto, and mated in a manner which prevents the connectors from rotating relative to the tool when they are being inserted. The end of the shaft which passes through the connectors is adapted to pierce the materials allowing the connectors to be screwed into place in order to hold the materials firmly together. Also, the entire piercing and connecting operation is conducted in a turning or twisting motion with just one hand.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent when the following description is viewed in association with the accompanying drawings.